As a solar cell module to be installed on a piece of land or a building, such a module having a planar outer shape is used. However, when a solar cell module is to be installed on a vehicle or the like, it is desired that the module have a curved surface conforming to the three-dimensional shape of the body of the vehicle.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes that a solar cell module to be mounted on an automobile or the like is configured to have a curved surface structure corresponding to the shape of the vehicle roof.